Reprobate Romance
by AJ Lee Rhodes
Summary: Ashlyn Stackhouse is Sookie's younger sister. When she goes with her sister to the Bar Fangtasia she meets the mysterious Eric Northman. After their first meeting it's never the last. Eric become intrigued by the youngest Stackhouse her mysterious talent. She is an Empath and it is over whelming her. She notices that when she is around Eric her power seems to be non Existant.
1. Chapter 1

_My feet throbbed from all the running blisters were forming on my bare feet. I made another left turn to find it was a dead end. I cursed under my breath and put my hand on my neck the blood running down my Merlotte's work shirt. My body shook with coldness of the rain pouring down from the skies. I started run back the other direction. I cursed when my feet gave out from behind me. I picked myself up only to find I now had landed on my ankle wrong. _

_I am limping trying to run. "Ashlyn come on I won't you hurt you" Rene said I kept running I could hear the sound of his boots smacking the pavement. "You couldn't help that you fell for a fanger" he said I flinched I didn't fall for a Vampire he claimed me as his own against my will. My blond hair sticking on my face his voice getting closer and closer, I tried to keep going but I fell again and I couldn't get up this time. _

"_You can't get away Ash" Rene said I saw the shape of his shadow coming closer to me, but then there were two figures. One much taller than Rene, the taller one grabbed Rene by the throat. _

"_You will not harm this human" I recognized the voice to be Eric Northman; I then heard the crushing sound of bones. Then Rene dropped dead._

"Ashlyn wake up" I felt the sudden shaking of someone hands on my shoulders I opened my eyes to see Sookie my older sister there her eyes lined with worry. "You were screaming again in your sleep" She said I frowned I knew that I woke her up because she was in her night gown and it was almost dawn. I looked at the clock five in the morning. "I am sorry I woke you" I say to her she smiles. "It's why I am here" She said pulling me in for a hug.

Rene Lenier was dead Sookie killed him in self defense two weeks ago her eye was still a little purple. I still I small hole in my arm where he shot me. The dream I had was nothing like what actually happened it was much much scarier than that. I felt the tears fall down my face as my sister held me. I didn't get the nightmares they were getting terrible lately and they were all about one Vampire Eric Northman the egotistical vampire in Shreveport who thought he owned me and the rest of the female species.

But they were all of him saving me and always showing a different side of him a more human side. I was honestly confused. Sookie pulled away and pushed my hair out of my face. "Ash what was the dream about" she asked. I looked at her and didn't reply but I knew that she knew heard it in my head. "Sook I don't like it when you rummage through my head" I tell her she frowns at me and puts her hand on mine.

"I am only looking out for you" she said holding my hand in hers.

"I am not a little girl anymore Sook" I tell her.

I look past her at my dresser it was showered with pictures but there weren't many of me with mom and dad. Considering I was only four when they died, I missed them but I had no real memory of them like Sookie and Jason. I had only what Gran had told me about them. Gran how I missed her dearly, she had been killed by Rene as well as three other woman and Sookie I were almost victim five and six.

I missed Gran and I knew Sookie did too I saw every time she would pass Grans room we both haven't stepped foot in the room since her death. I looked back at my sister and smiled, I was lucky to have a sister like Sookie.

"Try and get more sleep" She said I nodded she kissed my forehead and went back to her room. She closed the door and I lay back down on my bed. I knew I had work later. I work with Sookie at Merlotte's. I closed my eyes but I all I saw was Rene it was still haunting me. I find it weird through I had trusted Rene with my life but I guess he just wanted to take mine because I associated with Vampires. I haven't been intimate with one so I just didn't get why, but if you hurt my sister you hurt me.

I woke up around noon almost late for work I knew Sam would be upset. I jumped out of bed and got in the shower. When cleaned up I got out and put on my work clothes on and ran down to my car. I sped down the road but keeping it at a legal speed. I pulled in Merlotte's and saw an angry Sam. "I am sorry I didn't sleep much last night" I say to him heading in.

"I know you went through a lot but you need to move on" He said I nodded.

"Sorry" I say putting my apron on and going to take orders.

I walked up to Mrs. Fortenberry who orders a huge amount of food. This woman drives me insane I honestly felt bad for Hoyt who had to live with her the last thirty years. I give Terry the order and got her drink I hand it to her and she snorts at me.

"Vamp Whore" I hear her mumble I turn on my heel and face her. "Excuse me" I ask her she looks at me with fear in her eyes.

"I am not I have not slept with any vampire and for you information I am still a virgin" I say to her not wanting to draw a crowd Sam comes out and assess the situation.

"Mrs. Fortenberry I will not have you call my employees disrespectful names do you understand" Sam said putting his hand on the small part of my back and leads me away.

"Arlene take Mrs. Fortenberry from Ashe" Sam said to the fiery redhead.

"Yes sir" she nodded and went to get her order.

"Listen to me don't take anyone serious I know you aren't what she called you. Everybody knows that you did nothing of the sort with a vampire" Sam said reassuring me.

"Thanks Sam I am sorry I was late I didn't mean to be" I say to him. "I just couldn't sleep last night" add frowning.

"What Rene did to Sookie and Gran and what he almost did to me? I am scared to even be alone" I say to him he pulls me in for a hug.

"I know I am sorry I snapped but I am under a lot of pressure right now. Get back to work" He says in a bossy voice.

"Yes sir" I say saluting him he laughed and I went back to my job.

I have worked here at Merlotte's since the day it opened when Sam moved into town and bought the place. I got Sookie the job here. It was around three and things slowed down so us waitresses went to the bar and watched the news. It showed a vampire and human getting married it was starting to become legal in some states. Arlene went about how Sookie could marry Bill. I didn't trust Bill I knew he loved her but it was more than that.

My thought went to how Bill tried to save us and ended up an extra crispy vampire instead. I thanked him but it was really Sookie who saved me. When she came at Rene with the shovel, he had his belt around my neck.

Never blame Jason because he started to believe he actually killed them. He would never have hurt Gran. I missed her she was the rock that kept me grounded I'm a college drop out. When Gran found out she just welcomed me home I am only two years younger than Sookie the only one who wanted to go to college went but dropped out because I missed my family.

Dark fell and it was nearing closing I was grabbing my bag when I felt a strong hand on my shoulder. "You smell divine tonight Ashlyn" It was Eric.

"What do you want" I snapped at him he was the reason I was almost killed two weeks ago with the scene he pulled here when picking Bill up for his trial.

"I wanted to see you" he said I turned and faced him.

"I have been ignoring you for a reason Mr. Northman" I tell him.

"I would love to know the reason why you have been ignoring me" He asked me I looked up at him considering I was only five four.

"Well the stunt you pulled with me here almost cost me my life" I say to him he shakes my head.

"Now people call me a vamp whore" I say to him.

"I want you" he said putting a hand on my shoulder.

"I don't want you" I say to him heading out to my small car. He beats me there using his vampric speed.

"I don't think so" He said putting his hand on my door his hair in his face as he looked down at me. "Come to Fangtasia tomorrow night" He asked me.

"NO" I say harshly trying to move him.

"Come" he said to me I shake my head and groan.

"Please Come tomorrow or I will personally come and drag you there myself" he said.

"NO" I say again.

"Well then I came and get you and have my way with you against your will" He said I sighed.

"Fine" I say to him he smirks.

"Good I want you there before night fall" he said.

"You're lucky I don't have work tomorrow" I tell him he moves.

"Come or I will get you myself. Oh and wear that nice black dress I got you" he said and he was gone.

I sigh and get in my car he drives me insane I am going to die from this man's persistence on getting in my pants. Bad things will happen if I ever let him touch me like that. He knows that I am innocent in that department. Gran always said that it should be saved for the person you love or after you marry. I pull out of the parking lot and drive the short drive home. I made my way into the kitchen and make a sandwich. I remembered there would be times when Sook and I would come home from work and Gran would be sitting up waiting for us to come home. I looked at the corner of the kitchen where Sookie found Gran in a puddle of her blood.

I had been in Shreveport that night because Eric had wanted me to come. I regretted it but Sookie says it was better I wasn't home she didn't want to have bury me too. It was hard with Gran. I slump down and let tears fall down my face. I missed her so much I remembered when I came home from New Orleans from school and she just let me back in here to live.

_I made my way down the long driveway of my Gran's house I was coming home from college I couldn't do it no more. I had called but didn't tell Gran I dropped out because I couldn't handle it. I put the car in park and turned it off. Sookie was on the porch reading a book she smiled when she saw me and ran over to me. She embraced me. _

"_Aren't you supposed to be in school" She asked. _

"_I quit" I say to her. _

"_Why" She asked. _

"_I couldn't handle all the mixed emotions of everybody it was to over whelming for me" I say I felt emotions of people it was a lot to take in but over the years I have controlled it but when I was with the thousands of people it was harder. _

"_Oh have you told Gran yet" She asked. _

"_No not yet" I say Sook. _

"_Well she is the backyard" She says heading back to her book. I walked to the back of the house and saw her hanging clothes. _

"_Gran" I say she turns and smiles. _

"_I knew you would come back home" She said I smiled and walked over to her she hugged me. _

"_I couldn't handle it" I say to her. _

"_Its fine honey take your things up to your room and I will be making Dinner soon" she said I nodded and went to my car and grabbed my bags. _

I smiled that was six years ago then two years later I got a job at Merlotte's and have been there since. I stood and went upstairs to my room and changed in to my pajamas and lay in my bed. I jump at the sound of my phone.

"What is it Sook" I asked her.

"There was a murder and the body was placed in Andy Bellefleur's car" She said she sounded scared. "Oh my" I say it's all I could say I mean hadn't there been enough murders in Bon Temps.

"It's bad the woman's heart was ripped out. I have no idea what could have done this" she said.

"Neither do I" I tell her.

"I will be home later I am going to make a stop at Bill's I will see you in the morning" She said.

"Okay Night sis love you" I tell her.

"Night Ash love you too" She said hanging up I sighed and put my phone on the charger. What the hell is going on here? I mean first Rene and now a woman's heart was ripped from her chest. I didn't get it at all now I was getting mixed up with probably the most dangerous vampire in this entire Parish.

My head hits the pillow and I am out like a light.

I woke to a shift in my bed to notice Sookie.

"Can I stay here tonight" She asked me I nodded and moved over. When we were little we used to share the same bed when either Sookie or I got scared or we were upset about something.

"What's wrong" I asked her as she kicked her shoes off.

"Bill lied to me" She said I frowned.

"I am sorry what did he lie about" I asked her. "

His new Child vampire he had her hiding over with Eric but he dropped her off tonight" She said I hugged her she was hurt that bill would lie to her. She hugged me back as she cried.

"It'll be okay Sook sometimes we have to keep secrets" I tell her like how I actually liked Eric she would kill me if I said anything.

"But she is with him so doesn't that make her with me" She asked I nodded.

"Yeah I guess" I say to her.

"How would you have felt Ashe" She asked.

"The same that you feel" I say to her.

"Get some sleep you have work tomorrow I don't so I am going to stay home and clean" I say to her I feel her nod and I close my eyes to fall into a dreamless sleep.

I wake to notice that Sookie went to her room. I stretch and head into the bathroom. I came out and changed into a pair of shorts and tank and went downstairs I saw Gran's room door opened I looked to see Sookie sitting in there with boxes.

"I miss her Ashe" she said.

"So do I" I tell her.

"I am going to grocery shopping I will back in an hour" I tell her she nods and I leave it was almost noon. I couldn't believe I slept that long.

I drove to the small store and grabbed a cart I strolled through every aisle picking out what was needed and what I wanted. I grabbed a few things out for Sook too. I grabbed everything and went to pay for it when I was done I took it to the car and put it in the trunk. I got in my car and drove to library to get my books and return the ones I had finished. I then head home to see another car in the drive way. It was Great uncle Bartley's lawyer Lancaster. I walked up the stairs with the bag and went in the house.

"Ah Ashlyn I was only here on business I came to say that your Great Uncle Bartley has passed away" he said I frowned; I looked at Sook who was holding an envelope. He then walked out of the house.

"What is that" I asked.

"Money for you and me" she said.

"Twelve hundred dollars" She said.

"I don't want anything from him" I Say.

"Me either" She said.

"Give it to Jason he'll take it" I tell her she nods.

"I was going I knew you wouldn't want it either."

Sookie gets ready for work and leaves early so she could meet Jason. I went put the food away and then made myself some lunch. My thoughts went to the day I met Eric Northman. The most egotistical vampire I had ever met.

_I couldn't believe Sookie was making me do this going with her and Bill to Shreveport to some Vampire club. I sat in the back of Bill's car and sulked. I have a life I don't want to get mixed up in the middle of the vampire world it's bad enough I have to deal with Bill. We came to a stop in front of a dark building with the cursive writing in neon. Fangtasia. _

_I climbed out of the car and straightened my purple sun dress and put my flats back on my feet. _

"_Don't sulk Ash" Sookie said I frowned at her. _

"_NO" I say to her we walk up to the door to see a blond vampire standing in a tight leather black dress with her hair up. She was beautiful. She looked at Bill and we were let in automatically. _

"_You look simply divine" she said I frowned at her and walked in. We went to the bar to ask the bartender if he had ever seen Dawn or the other woman that was killed he said he hadn't and we got drinks._

_We sat a table and my eyes wandered I saw the female vampire next to a male vampire who was sitting on a throne on a stage. Our eyes connected his had raised and his finger called us over. We got up and walked over to the stage. He was beautiful but there was a voice in my head saying stay away he will hurt you. He had long blond hair and blue eyes that sparkled. He looked dangerous. _

"_Bill what brings you here" The vampire asked. _

"_Well Eric Sookie here wants to asked you a question" Bill said. _

"_Well next time you have a question you come straight to me not to my employees" he said the whole time his eyes on me except the few seconds he looked at Sookie. _

"_What's the question" he asked. Sookie pulled the pictures of the woman out and handed them to Eric I believe Bill said his name was. _

"_I have never seen this one" he said handing one back, but kept the other. _

"_Her I have" he said. _

"_She was fun" He added handing it back. _

"_Why do you want to know if I have seen them" he asked._

"_These women have been killed because they slept with Vampires and let them bite them" Sookie said. _

"_Really and you believe that somebody here did this" He asked. _

"_Yes" I say finding my voice for the first time. _

"_Oh really" he said I nod he pats the stool next to him._

"_Sit Miss…" he started._

"_Ashlyn Stackhouse" I say to him. _

"_Miss Stackhouse" he said I look to Bill who nods and I move next to Eric. _

_He then has Sookie sit next to him on the other side. Sookie then points out that there is a vampire in the bathrooms drinking from a human that is undercover agent. _

_Suddenly there is a swamp of feds here and I was picked up in one swift movement I looked to see Eric. "You're really light" He said to me smirking. He sets me down when get out of the building. He sets me down and is in a car._

"_It's was a pleasure Miss Stackhouse's" his eyes lingered on me. I looked away and we left for Bill's car. _

It was a few days later that I had grown irritated of Eric Northman and his cockiness. The next day there was a package on the steps addressed to me from The Egotistical Vampire Eric Northman. It was strapless black dress. I was not wearing that tonight I don't care what he says about it. I shut the door to Gran's room I wasn't ready to go in there yet to finish what Sookie Started. I cleaned everything else.

When I was finished I climbed in the shower and let the water wash the dirt from yesterday and today away. When I was done I got out and put my underwear on and my bra. I put a white tank on with black shorts I put my converse on and grabbed my keys. It was a good half hour before I would get to Shreveport. I couldn't believe I was actually going to meet Eric tonight I didn't know what he wanted from me besides to get in my pants. I pulled in the parking lot and went to the back I got out and went through the back door.

I walked to see Eric I was late but I didn't care he couldn't do anything about it.

"You're late" Eric said he had tin in his hair.

"I don't care" I say to him. Pam stared at me.

"You're not wearing the dress I knew you wouldn't well isn't your lucky day Pam" Eric said I gave him a puzzled look.

"While I am waiting why don't you play hairdresser with Miss Stackhouse" he said I put a hand on my hair.

"I don't think so" I say to her.

"Oh come on you would look cute with Short hair" She said I liked Pam she may be the female version of Eric but she was at least nicer then Eric and didn't want to get in my pants.

I sighed and give in she takes my hand and leads me to Eric's back room and sets me on the stool.

"This will be fun" She said I frown at her and she smiles.

"You know you have Eric's attention a lot of women have tried and it took you two seconds" she I felt her brushing my already washed hair.

"It's still damp it will work" She said running her hands through my hair.

"Now not too short there should still be something to grab onto." My hair as it was reached the middle of my back it's been that way for years maybe it was time to change.

I heard the scissors cutting my hair I closed my eyes and held my breath. It seemed like it was forever but Pam tapped my shoulder and I opened my eyes. "You can look" She said holding a mirror in front of me. I gasped as I looked at how short it was. I placed a hand on it. It was shoulder length now.

"I love it Pam thank you" I say smiling.

"I am handy for these things" she said there was a hint of a smile on her lips. Eric walked back in but this time he was bloody and there was a scared Lafayette Reynolds who also had blood on him.

"Lafayette" I ask his head peers up at me.

"Ashlyn why are you here" he asked.

"That is none of your business, Miss Stackhouse if you would ever so kindly join the crowd outside. Chow will call you back in when I want you" he said I nodded I took one more look at Lafayette and walked to the door.

"Oh I love the hair" Eric said I smiled and walked out he liked my hair I ran my hand through it again. Pam had the touch she could do almost anything that involved fashion.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I sat the stool at the bar Ginger gave me another gin and tonic. I sipped it carefully and slowly, I ran my hands through my hair it was much shorter. Sookie was going to freak when she saw it. I hadn't ever had short hair before it's always been long. It was layered in different lengths. My thoughts went to Lafayette I couldn't believe he had been here at Fangtasia this whole time Eric was going to hear it from me. Lafayette is my friend. He may be a bit weird but that's why a lot of people love Lafayette. I wondered why he was here in the first place. What had he done to land up in trouble with Eric?

I didn't understand it; I noticed that Fantasia was getting busier. Since the first time I had been here I have never truly felt comfortable. I didn't fit in here at all I mean I am wearing a tank and pair of shorts while they are all wearing leather and black. What was weird is I liked it here. I felt my pocket vibrate I pulled my cell out. Sam Merlotte.

"Hello" I say through the speaker.

"I need you to take a shift I am getting overwhelmed with the new girl" he said he was desperate I could tell.

"Okay I am in Shreveport but I will be there in forty five minutes."I say just as go to hang up I see Lafayette going back to the basement. "Make that an hour" I said hanging up.

I make my way through the crowd and to the back to Eric's office. I opened the door to see Pam combing the blood out of Eric's hair.

"Why do you have Lafayette" I ask him.

"He was doing a very illegal thing" Eric said.

"What" I asked him.

"He was selling V and that's all you will know." Eric responded.

"Fine but I have to go Sam wants me to work" I say to him.

"I don't want you to leave Ashlyn" Eric said.

"Too bad I need the money" I say he stands.

"I can give you all the money you want work for me here" he said.

"No" I say as if it was the worst thing in the world.

"Why not" he asked

"Why because my boss would want to get in my pants" I say to him.

"Doesn't the Shape shifter want the same thing I want" Eric said coming in closer. I back up damn the door I look to Pam who just shrugs her shoulders. Eric was in front of me in an instant.

"I want you to work for me so that I can keep an eye on you" he said.

"What exactly would be my job" I asked.

"Anything I want you to do" he replied

. "Nope I will stick with my other job thanks" I say grabbing the door handle.

"You'll think about it. Its better pay" he said smirking.

"Fine but I have to go" I say to him.

"Goodbye Ashlyn" he said he leaned down and kissed me. All I tasted was blood. I didn't even know who the person was that Eric had killed. I pulled away.

"You have blood on your face" he said. "

"I wonder why" I say he moves and I open the door and I walked out.

I got in my car and endured the drive I wiped my mouth to try and get the blood off. The kiss was heated but to short. I knew my body responded to him just as it had when he kissed me at Merlotte's. My subconscious was dancing but also yelling at me for not taking Eric's offer. I couldn't work for him. I pulled in the long driveway of my home. I left the car running I ran in the house and grabbed my Merlotte's work shirt. I then ran out of the house back to my car. I drove the short drive to Merlotte's. I pull in the back and walk in.

"Thank heavens" Arlene said smiling at me.

"Get to work" Sam said playfully but there was something in his voice that he was upset about something.

"Yes sir" I say grabbing my apron and heading out to the crowd.

I saw Terry behind the grill working it was normally Lafayette but he was a bit tied up at the moment. I walked over to a couple that had just walked in and put them at a table in my area.

"What can I get ya" I asked them.

"Just a glass of water" the man said.

"Okay" I say to them I write it down. "I will be right back" I say heading over to Tara who was talking to some guy.

"Tara I need two waters" I asked her sweetly.

"Coming right up Ash" she said her eyes locked with the guy.

"I am Ashlyn Stackhouse" I say to the guy.

"Eggs" he said taking my offered.

"Unique name I like it" I say.

"His cute a keeper" I say to Tara she laughs I wink at her taking the water. I walked back to the couple who had their food order all figured out. I took it to Terry. "Here ya go Terry" I say.

"Finally something I can read" he said. I laughed.

"She's that bad" I asked him he nods. "

"I have an Idea" I say to him. I walked back out and went to find the new girl.

"Hey let me help you out" I say to her.

"Thank you but I have got it" she said.

"No really let me help" I say to her. I watched her face go from scared to relief.

"Really that means a lot" she said.

"Okay I have the booths on this side you have the two over there and the two table right" I asked her she nodded.

"Okay" she says

"Now taking the order, If you must ask them to just slow down so you can write it people here know fresh meat and will try to overwhelm them but guess what just ignore them. I do" I say to her she laughs.

"Thank you um" she started.

"Ashlyn and you're welcome…" I say.

"Daphne" she said.

"Well get back to work before Sam starts his PMS again" I say to her I head to get my orders and give them to the people.

When I finish my shift around midnight I walk out to my car.

"Hey" I stopped and turned around to see a black haired woman coming towards me.

"Hey" I say to her.

"That was really nice of you to help that girl out" she said.

"Yeah I am a nice person" I say to her.

"I am Maryann Forester" she said sticking her hand out.

"Ashlyn Stackhouse" I say taking her hand. "Ashlyn I must talk with you" a new voice said it was Eric.

"Well I will let you get on with your friend" Maryann said leaving.

"What do you want" I ask him he leaned down and kissed me. I pulled away. "What are you doing here" asked him.

He smirked, "You" he said I smiled.

"Not going to happen Eric so what do you really want" I asked him he frowns at me.

"You will give into me one day Ashlyn," it was a statement. "I came because I need your help with something" he said to me. "Can we go to my place and discuss the matter at hand."

"No because you could possibly seduce me into sleeping with you" I say to him firmly.

"You can't deny that you don't want too" he said leaning down his hand on my arm. I shake my head at him and get in my car. "I need to talk you Ashlyn" He said seriously I frown

"Fine get we'll drive to your place" I say motioning over to the other side of the car. He shakes his head.

"I drive" he said.

"It's my car I drive" I say to him.

"You don't know where I stay now move over princess" he said I frown at him but move over to the passenger seat. "Good girl" he said. If he knew how much I liked him he would use it against me but I have to hide it. It wouldn't be right.


End file.
